


Carnal - Omegaverse Sonic

by Shadow Shirami Mitsuko (ShadowShirami)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, SOCORRO, Sallamy, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic Abo, ao3 melhor site, estou com tédio nessa quarentena, eu deveria ir dormir, eu não sei da onde veio ideia disso tudo hueahuea, existe alguma sallamy nesse site?, knuxouge - Freeform, leiam não vai doer hehe, lá vai eu postar história em português em site gringo porque fodase, mas estou escrevendo isso, non-binarie Tails, não vou postar pérolas novas no Spirit porque o site não merece, putcharias e eventos estranhos estão para acontecer, sei que tem brasileiros poraqui, shadonic, sinopse curta porque preguiça
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShirami/pseuds/Shadow%20Shirami%20Mitsuko
Summary: Desejava-o com todas as malditas forças, seu cerne queimava de desejo.Mas como ter seus mais profundos desejos saciados quando era apenas um herói e ele o alfa mais cobiçado e temido do planeta?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose/Sally Acorn, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Evento social

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo, não sei como serão as atualizações, estou com um tédio maldito e só queria algo diferente para preencher esse vazio existencial a
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura~

Passou os dedos enluvados pela curvatura do copo suado, o tecido de linho e algodão absorvendo as gotículas gélidas que impregnava o vidro.

Seus olhos verdes tinha um semblante de tédio.

Estava em mais uma das inúmeras festas de confraternização que era obrigado a ir devido seu status de herói do planeta, seria desrespeitoso não comparecer nos eventos formais, mesmo que odiasse o fraque que usava e a forma como desconfortavelmente aquela maldita gravata borboleta apertava sua garganta.

Então fingia sorrisos, acenando e contando piadas sem graça enquanto tentava se sentir confortável em sua elegante fantasia de pinguim, bebendo refrigerante, não tendo atingido a idade legal overlander para beber algo além de água com gás ou alguma bebida infantil genérica qualquer.

Via pelo canto do olho Shadow conversando com alguns dos ricos empresários de empresas multinacionais, o que era algo diferente do usual persona do ouriço ébano, embora em lugares assim era surpreendentemente comum...?

Parecia que o ouriço ébano assumia outra personalidade, ao invés do estoico e ranzinza ouriço, havia um homem de negócios, com queixo erguido e olhos carmesins orgulhosos.

Era esse o olhar de um genuíno alfa? Um perfeito alfa-alfa?

Odiava esse olhar de desdém, às vezes desinteresse que o ouriço por vezes lhe dava, odiava a forma como o mundo parecia girar em torno dele e seu culhão estúpido, como se todos seus problemas fossem magicamente resolvidos.

A forma de vida suprema.

Suspirou, enquanto sentia um misto de inveja e desejo.

Sonic era um beta, bem, tão um beta puro, mas um beta-ômega, em uma descrição simples e direta, ele não tinha cio, odor adocicado, nem aparência frágil.

Ou seja, nenhum pouco atraente e chamativo e Shadow bem, era o que todo homem e mulher desejava nu em sua cama, com seu glorioso pênis rijo convidativo para uma memorável foda.

E ele, bem, era só o maldito herói de Móbius.

— Sonic. — A voz feminina repreendeu, chegando até o ouriço com as mãos as cinturas do vestido vermelho sangue, emoldurando as fartas curvas. — Eu sei que é uma festa entediante, mas não precisa ficar fazendo essa cara azeda, _blueboy_.

Ergueu os olhos e viu os brilhantes olhos aqua lhe encarando.

Rouge.

Uma mulher desejável, que tinha todos os machos aos seus pés e no entanto, seus encantos não eram o suficiente para que conseguisse tirar Shadow da cabeça.

Suspirou.

Aquilo era ridículo!

Antes que Rouge pudesse lhe provocar mais um pouco, de repente sua boca estava muito ocupada.

Aquilo doeu, as bocas se encontrando em uma velocidade impressionante e os dentes quase se encontrando.

No canto mais distantes, olhos estreitos encaravam a cena com emoções diversas.

Raiva.

Rancor.

E uma dose considerável de ciúmes.


	2. Rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa 
> 
> Depois de uma longa demora, voltei~
> 
> Estava bem desanimado por causa de uma série de coisas que aconteceram, que meio que me afetaram emocionalmente. Então não conseguia investir na história me sentindo um merda, então agora estou um pouco melhor, decidi escrever alguma coisa.
> 
> Ah, essa história é só exclusiva do Ao3, não sei por quê, apenas quis que fosse.
> 
> Então boa leitura?

Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo, agora ele sabia. Beijar alguém a força em uma festa formal não era nenhum pouco educado, nem nobre.

Rouge o afastou com força, olhando para ele com os olhos aqua estreitos e perigosamente mortais antes da mão certeira atingir sua face com um estalo tão audível que inúmeros pares de olhos se viraram naquela direção.

A morcega cruzou os braços com força no peito, esmagando-os sob sua força, o queixo erguido e olhos frios. Sonic nunca vira Rouge com aquele semblante, nem presença ameaçadora, repentinamente, se sentiu pequeno e desajeitado.

Claro. Rouge também era uma mulher alfa. Forte e destemida, podia ter tudo o que quisesse ao contrário dele.

E ele provocou sua fúria.

Sua espinha gelou e tentou engolir a bile que subia desconfortavelmente pela garganta, de repente sentiu-se tonto e desnorteado. Havia se esquecido de tudo, que estava em público, que havia uma densa plateia que assistia-os com interesse genuíno e curiosidade.

Rouge rosnou baixo, sibilando entre os lábios com o batom vinho manchado, apesar de ser um som quase inaudível, tocou um alarme na cabeça de Sonic de que ele deveria fugir, se esconder dela, que sua vida corria perigo.

Antes que ela pudesse avançar contra ele e sua forma congelada e amedrontada, um braço se interpôs entre eles. Segurando Rouge pela cintura.

Seus olhos verdes finalmente se moveram para outro lugar, desfeito o feitiço de medo, percebeu que o braço que continha Rouge tinha um aperto firme, levantou os olhos e viu o perfil de Shadow.

O ouriço negro não olhou para ele, seus olhos estavam presos em Rouge, com concentração.

— Foco, Rouge. — A voz dele era controlada, tão fria quanto a de Rouge antes. — Estamos em uma festa, não faça uma cena. — O ouriço negro avisou-a.

Ela piscou, balançou a cabeça e depois encarou Shadow.

Assentiu para ele, seus olhos presos um no outro como se estivessem tendo uma conversa silenciosa. Então, como se estivessem ignorando sua presença, saíram juntos, com Shadow ainda circundando a cintura dela.

Parecia idiota, e era. Mas Sonic sentiu inveja de Rouge, queria aqueles braços ao seu redor, mesmo que fosse um desejo idiota levando em consideração que quase fora atacado pela morcega alfa. Precisou se segurar firme na mesa que estava, para impedir que suas pernas trêmulas.

Se não fosse um mísero beta, com traços de ômega, e sim um ômega legitimo, podia jurar que teria entrado no cio no momento em que ouviu a voz de Shadow. Se sentou na primeira cadeira que entrou, respirando com dificuldade. Deitou a cabeça na mesa por uns minutos, tentando se recuperar.

Decidiu que era uma péssima ideia ter ido a esse evento, poderia ter inventado qualquer desculpa para evitar sua presença e a consequente vergonha que passara por sua própria culpa.

Depois de se certificar que conseguia controle sobre suas próprias emoções e coordenação motora, se levantou e saiu do recinto.

O ar noturno era calmamente, não havia ido para a festa de carro, então se a caminhar, apesar do desejo crescente de correr, precisava de mais tempo antes de ficar entre quatro paredes e se recordar do cheiro forte de Shadow.

Apesar de ser um beta, ao contrário dos padrões normais, ele era perfeitamente capaz de sentir o cheiro de Shadow e aquilo era quase enlouquecedor para seus instintos, mesmo que seu ômega interior fosse quase nulo, suas pernas ainda tremiam quando presenciava as demonstrações de poder do ouriço ébano, mas só podia deseja-lo, pois nunca o teria.

As regras eram claras no que se dizia respeito a relações entre alfas e betas, eram o tipo de relação que não havia futuro, pois os instintos sempre faziam com que alfas e ômegas ficassem juntos e ele era apenas alguém desinteresse sem nenhum cheiro atrativo ou o corpo desejável e curvilíneo que deixava qualquer macho alfa de pau duro.

Ficou uma hora inteira caminhando pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Shadow havia realmente se interposto ele e Rouge? A quem o ouriço estava defendendo? O Ultimate Lifeform estava preocupado com a imagem deles em uma festa ou estava poupando-o da fúria da morcega enfurecida?

Sua cabeça girava enquanto tentava entender, claro, nunca pensara em Shadow como uma pessoa que se importasse com as aparências ou com sua própria imagem. Talvez o status de alfa havia mudado sua visão de mundo assim que se adaptara aos novos tempos? Ou era algo mais? O quanto a relação do Team Dark era próxima? Rouge e Shadow eram mais que apenas companheiros...?

Faria sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo a hipótese era... Dolorosa. Cortava seu coração imaginar Shadow na cama com a morcega, nele tocando-a sexualmente e ela sendo capaz de satisfazê-lo.

 _“Ambos são alfas... Não é biologicamente saudável...”_ Tentou mudar minha linha de pensamento. _“Alfas são territorialistas, não funcionariam juntos em uma relação... O instinto de superioridade é forte demais...”_

E mesmo assim, eles moravam juntos. Trabalhavam juntos.

Eram uma equipe perfeita.

Formariam um lindo casal...

O nó travou sua garganta novamente. Seu coração batia dolorosamente.

_“É claro que ele só se importaria com Rouge. Eu não sou ninguém importante na vida dele, que tolice esperar que eu conseguisse algum espaço em sua vida.”_

Olhou desnorteado para a porta de sua casa, haviam se mudado de Mystic Ruins depois do incidente com Perfect Chaos, não havia restado muito da estrutura da casa em que viviam e, depois de terem salvo o planeta diversas vezes, acabaram ganhando uma casa nova do governo, embora localizada mais ao centro comercial do que Sonic gostaria que fosse. Isso significava fácil acesso para Amy e mais barulhos em seus dias de folga das lutas contra Dr. Eggman.

Ele gostava do solo pantanoso das ruinas de uma civilização antiga, a forma como o ar parecia mais limpo, o vento relaxante balançando seus espinhos, a libertação que a natureza lhe proporcionava junto a paz que estar em liberdade.

Mudar a linha de pensamento ainda não ajudou em nada a dor crescente que sentia, suspirando frustrado, entrou em sua casa, trancando a porta. Era surpreendente que Tails não houvesse se lembrado de trancá-la, talvez o garoto esperasse que ele não demorasse tanto a retornar.

Vendo a luz acessa através das frestas da porta que levava ao porão, tinha convicção de onde seu autoproclamado irmão estava.

Ótimo. Não precisaria arrumar desculpas para o garoto sobre porque ele se sentia um completo pedaço de merda desnecessário. Como sua duvidosa autoestima estava em conflito devido a Rouge. Principalmente, não precisava simular um sorriso falso, vestir sua máscara inquieta de quem estava sempre pronto para uma aventura arriscada.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que não precisava se esconder de si mesmo, estava sozinho para lidar com suas próprias emoções conflituosas, girando em um mar de disforia, sem saber como lidar com o aperto no peito, fora até a cozinha, pegando a caixa de remédios que Tails guardava no armário.

A dor do tapa era tão insignificante comparada com a dor que sentia por não se sentir como alguém desejável.

Vasculhou em busca do analgésico que sempre o derrubava, encheu o copo e tomou apenas um, era o suficiente para que fosse jogado para o mundo dos sonhos, onde não precisava lidar com a dor.

Cambaleante, começou a subir as escadas, desabotoando o fraque enquanto caminhava, mal tivera tempo para se despir antes que caísse contra o colchão de sua cama, zonzo demais para conseguir se mexer corretamente.

E então. A névoa da inconsciência lhe engoliu, sem qualquer piedade. Fora jogado em um mundo onde não havia dor.

Nem desejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se automediquem crianças.
> 
> Não sejam idiotas igual o Sonic.
> 
> Pobre ouriço idiota e imprudente, quase se fodeu por causa disso
> 
> Enfim, comentários são sempre vem vindos~
> 
> Até uma próxima~
> 
> by: ShadowShirami

**Author's Note:**

> Comentem, kudem, apoiem se quiserem~
> 
> Até uma próxima~
> 
> by:ShadowShirami


End file.
